The present invention relates to an electroconductive material for a connection component, such as a terminal, mainly used in the field of automobiles and general consumer product fields, and particularly to a Sn-plated electroconductive material for a connection component capable of attaining, in particular, decreasing of friction between a male terminal and a female terminal when they are fitted to or separated from each other as well as decreasing fretting corrosion during use.